


Good day

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Aziraphale is sick of shit London weather and looks for better weather in France. Thankfully his friend Crowley joins him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Good day

Today had been a good day. Aziraphale had looked at the rain and storm that said to threaten London the coming days and decided that he needed a change, perhaps a holiday. Just a quick one - nothing could keep him away from the safety of his bookshop for long - but he craved fresh fruit, sunshine and bright flowers. So to France he popped, there was a little vineyard he knew that had gorgeous pear trees and peaches the size of his fist.

He greeted the owner, who never appeared to be surprised to see him and always gave him exactly what he wanted: a table underneath the shady pear tree with a view of the vineyard, so later in the day he could watch the sun set across the fields. On the table the silent owner put a bowl of said pears and peaches, a bottle of wine and two glasses - just to be sure. Aziraphale never did know who might wish to join him.

And there he sat, enjoying his wine eating some fruit which by a minor miracle seemed to match the wine perfectly. Biting into the pears, he thought back to Eden and how unfair it was that there would be those apples hanging there, looking perfect and ripe, and not being allowed to eat them. Would he be able to resist that for long?

‘Oh, this is lovely.’ Someone suddenly said.

‘Crowley, what are you doing here?’ Aziraphale looked him over and sat up straight. A sudden fear crept over him. He wouldn’t just show up without a reason, the world was probably ending, or perhaps there was a bit of tempting nearby that he needed taken care of.

‘Is there trouble, are we in trouble?’

‘Trouble? Yes, terrible trouble.’

‘Not another Armageddon, I’ve only just recovered. I knew that weather meant nothing good.’

‘Not Armageddon as much as that the bottle is empty and I’d really like some olives. They have olives here don’t they? Fancy place like this?’

‘Now Crowley, don’t be a pain. Tell me the truth. Is there something wrong?’

‘Don’t worry, Angel. Nothing’s wrong.’

Aziraphale relaxed again and beckoned the owner of the vineyard and ordered more wine and some olives for his old friend. Now he studied Crowley again, he was admiring the sunset and looking over the place. He was impressed, he could tell.

‘The wine here is delicious, you’ll love it.’

‘I like all wine, how’d you find this place?’

‘Well, there’s a church nearby…’

Crowley groaned, ‘Never mind, if there’s nuns involved I really don’t need that right now.’

Aziraphale sat back again, a little disappointed and stayed quiet. Wine was poured, Crowley drank and popped an olive into his mouth.

‘Oh, go on then.’ Aziraphale smiled his angelic smile and continued.

‘We heard that Jesus had appeared and I was just investigating. It turned out it was just mildew. But I came across this place and found that the wine here was the real miracle. And you must try some of this fruit. It is simply tres bien.’

Crowley nodded and took a bite out of a peach, nodding in agreement.

‘What’s really brought you here?’ Crowley shrugged, the real reason didn’t matter. He was here now, he just wanted to enjoy the evening. He saw the look in Aziraphales eyes and knew he wouldn’t let it go. So he said:

‘I knew you’d know some divine place for wine, I was thirsty.’

‘Ow.’ Aziraphale nodded. Demons were simple creatures with basic needs to fulfill, he supposed. Thirst was one of them.

‘I’m sure Francois would get you a bottle for home. He has a lovely garden with some beautiful flowers that would look wonderful next to your plants.’

‘Ow? They do need the competition.’

‘Good.’ He was quiet for a mo, but he asked again. ‘Now why are you here?’

Crowley sighed. Aziraphale wanted him to say it. Crowley didn’t want to say it but he knew he wouldn’t let it go until he said it. So he sipped his wine some more, took off his sunglasses and looked Aziraphale in the eyes.

‘You really want to know?’

‘Yes, please tell me.’

‘Fine.’

Crowley got up, ‘I missed you.’ And sauntered vaguely toward the garden. Aziraphale followed him and with a quick jog was next to him again. He linked his arm with Crowley’s.

‘I’m glad you came. Let me tell you about a particular vintage the owner keeps in his basement, you’ll like that story.’

‘Go on then.’


End file.
